Rozen Maiden Song Lyrics
by MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis
Summary: Lyrics to some Rozen Maiden songs
1. Kinjirareta Asobi

_**Kinjirareta Asobi**_

bara no kubiwa tsunagete gin no kusari kuwaete  
koyoi mo hitori hateru anata ga nikurashii  
hizamazuite onameyo nigai ai no shizuku wo  
tenshi ni hodokosu aoi DORESA-JYU

jibun to iu hitsugi no naka kokoro wa mata ugoiteru  
chigireta hane wa gekkou ni ikikaeri urumu wa  
yami yori mo kowai no wa kodoku  
futari no akashi jyuujika no moto de musabori mashou

bara no tejou hazushite shiroi tekubi kasanete  
fureau koto no kiseki anata ga itooshii  
hizamazuite sasageyo itai ai no kotoba wa  
GA-ZE ni nijinda akai ARABESUKU

tsumidemo ii suki to itte kindan no kuchibiru wo

sekai wa sobietatsu oshiro GE-TO wo akeru no wa kami  
sonna fuuni michibiki tsuzukete soshite watashi no me wo  
fusaidara dareyori yasashiku  
namae wo yonde sonotoki shiru desho eien no imi wo

bara no yubiwa majiete kawa no RIBON musunde  
kagami no ma no butoukai subete ga kuruoshii  
mayoikonde satoreyo meguru ai no rekishi wo  
namida de kazarou kuroi MARIA-JYU

uso de wa iya suki to itte jyunketsu no kuchibiru de

bara no kubiwa tsunagete gin no kusari kuwaete  
koyoi mo hitori hateru anata ga nikurashii  
hizamazuite onameyo nigai ai no shizuku wo  
tenshi ni hodokosu aoi DORESA-JYU

bara no tejou hazushite shiroi tekubi kasanete  
fureau koto no kiseki anata ga itooshii  
hizamazuite sasageyo itai ai no kotoba wa  
GA-ZE ni nijinda akai ARABESUKU

kokoro kara suki to iu wa kegare naki kuchizuke wo

* * *

_**The Forbidden Game**_

Put on the collar of roses, and bite upon the silver chain  
Another one will die tonight-you are despicable  
Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love  
A blue dressage* performed for the Angels

Within the casket called Myself, my soul yet moves  
Torn wings revive in the moonlight and grow wet  
More than darkness solitude is to be feared  
Under the Cross, let us indulge in the proof of our union

Taking off the rose handcuffs, and holding each others white wrists  
It is the miracle of our embrace-you are beloved  
Kneel down and offer the painful words of love  
A red arabesque* soaking the bandages*

Even if it's a sin, say that you love me with your forbidden lips

The World is a looming castle, its gates opened by God  
In that way I will lead you, and if you fill up my eyes  
More gently than anyone call out my name  
When that happens you will know the meaning of eternity

Cross the rose rings and tie the leather ribbon  
It's a ball held in the Room of Mirrors-everything is maddening  
Go astray and be enlightened in the history of turning love  
A black marriage decorated with tears

I hate lies-tell me you love me with chaste lips

Put on the collar of roses, and bite upon the silver chain  
Another one will die tonight-you are despicable  
Kneel down and lick the bitter drops of love  
A blue dressage performed for the Angels

Taking off the rose handcuffs, and holding each others white wrists  
It is the miracle of our embrace-you are beloved  
Kneel down and offer the painful words of love  
A red arabesque soaking the bandages

Say that you truly love me with a pure kiss!


	2. Toumei SHERUTA

_**Toumei SHERUTA-**_

tomatteyuku kokoro ga  
natsukashii omoide wo ubatte  
furueru yubisaki kara  
tsutawaru sora ni iro wa nai kedo

tooku de kikoeru yawarakai koe ga  
tozashita hitomi no oku e todoku you ni negao yo

maiagaru giniro no hane kimi no karada ni furisosogu  
haruka mugen no tuski e eien ni hibiku senritsu

hirogatteyuku namimoyou  
yasashiku tsutsumikonde kieteku  
nobashita migiude ni  
atatakai kaze ga fureteyuku kara

tooku de kikoeru yawarakai koe ni  
kasunda ryuote wo nigasanaiyou ni sakenda

konomama tsuredashite

yomigaeru shinku no bara ga kimi no sekai ni sakihokoru  
aoku nagareru hoshi ni kioku to kasanaru RIZUMU

maiagaru giniro no hane kimi no karada ni furisosogu  
haruka mugen no tsuki e eien ni hibiku senritsu

* * *

_**Transparent Shelter**_

My stopping heart  
Robs me of my nostalgic recollections  
There's no color in the sky  
That I feel through my trembling fingertips, but-

I wish that the tender voice I hear in the distance  
Will reach deep into my closed eyes

The soaring, silver wings pour down upon your body  
A melody echoes eternally to the distant, dreamy moon

The spreading wave designs  
Gently surround me and disappear  
Because the warm wind touches  
My outstretched right arm-

So that I wouldn't let your misted hands escape  
Into the tender voice I hear in the distance, I shouted

While like this, take me out

The resurrecting, crimson rose fully blooms in your world  
A rhythm overlaps with memories in the blue, shooting stars

The soaring, silver wings pour down upon your body  
A melody echoes eternally to the distant, dreamy moon 


	3. Seishoujo Ryouiki

_**Seishoujo Ryouiki**_

Mada iwanaide jumonmeita sono kotoba  
Ai nante hane no youni karui  
Sasayaite PAPA yori yasashii TENO-RU de  
Ubau kakugo ga aru no naraba

Hyakuman no bara no BEDDO ni umoremiru yume yori mo  
Kaguwashiku watashi wa ikiteru no  
Dou sureba minikui mono ga habikotta kono sekai  
Kegarezu ni habataite yukeru no ka  
Hitori mayu no naka manabitsuzukete mo  
Suishou no hoshizora wa toosugiru no

Mada furenaide sono furueru yubisaki wa  
Hananusubito no amai tamerai  
Furete mo ii kono fukai mune no oku ni made  
Todoku jishin ga aru no naraba

Hakuba no oujisama nante shinjiteru wake janai

Hibiwareta GARASU KE-SU ni kazarareta junketsu wa  
Horobiyuku tenshitachi no shinzou  
Mata asu mo mezameru tabi ni hyakunen no toki wo shiru  
Nemurenai tamashii no ibarahime  
Kuikomu kanmuri hitoshizuku no chi ni  
Aa ima ga shinjitsu to omoishiru no

Mada ikanaide tsukiakari no kekkai de  
Ayamachi ni kizuite shimaisou  
Yasuraka na nukumori ni dakare kowaretai  
Watashi wa tsumi no onna no deshou ka

Sotto koborete kuru namida no imi sae wakaranai

Mou iwanaide jumonmeita sono kotoba  
Ai nante kusari no youni omoi  
Sasayaite PAPA yori yasashii TENO-RU de  
Donna kakugo mo dekiru naraba

Saa chikatte yo sono furueru kuchibiru de  
Mitsu wo tsumu karyuudo no TOKIMEKI  
Saratte ii kono fukai mune no okusoko wo  
Inuku yuuki ga aru no naraba

Anata tsukamaetara keshite nigasanai youni shite

* * *

**_Sacred Girl's Territory, __Holy Girls Domain,The Saint Girls Domain, Holy Domain of the Girls_**

Do not speak yet those incantation-like words,  
for "love" carries as much weight as a mere feather.  
Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's,  
if you're prepared to snatch me away.

I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant  
than having a dream while being buried in a bed of millions of roses.  
What must I do to be able to flap my wings  
and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations.  
Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon,  
the crystalline starry sky is still so faraway from me.

Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips,  
for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation.  
You may touch me, if you have the self-confidence  
to reach the deep depth of my bosom.

It's not like I believe in things such as a prince on a white horse.

The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case  
is from the hearts of the dying angels.  
Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed.  
I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul.  
The eroded crown is in a drop of blood.  
Ah, I think this present reality is the truth.

Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight,  
for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making.  
Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth,  
am I truly a sinful girl?

I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears.

Do not speak yet those incantation-like words,  
for "love" weighs as heavy as metal chains.  
Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's,  
if you're prepared to snatch me away.

Make your oath now, with those trembling lips  
and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar.  
You may sweep me away, if you have the courage  
to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my bosom.

My dear, once you've captured me, make sure never to let go of me.


	4. Hikari no Rasenritsu

_**Hikari no Rasenritsu**_

Fureta yubisaki  
Kokoro tomoshite  
Nagaredasu senritsu  
Ai o nozomu

Kizutsuketa eda no saki  
Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?

Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda  
Chiisana hikari no shizuku

Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau

Hitomi ni utsuru  
Gin no tsukikage  
Yasurakana senritsu  
Douka towa ni

Kizamiyuku hari no oto  
Aragaenu sadame na no ?

Chigirareta kono gensou o tsutsumikonda  
Utsuro na hikari no rasen

Motomeru no wa tada shiawase na kotae

Hari iro no toki no hazama ni michite yuku yo  
Odayaka na hikari no shizuku

Yume no owari tada sore dake o negau

* * *

_**Spiraling Melody Of Light**_

Touched by fingertips,  
My heart lights up  
The flowing melody  
Wishes for love

Is the broken end of a branch  
Destined to rot?

Lost in a chained up interval in time  
Are small drops of light

At the end of a dream, I wish only for you

Reflected in my eyes  
Is the silver moonlight  
This peaceful melody  
Please, let it last eternally

Is the sound of an engraving needle  
Destined to be unable to fight?

This cut up illusion was wrapped up  
By an empty spiral of light

What I seek is simply a happy answer

Filling up an interval in crystal-colored time  
Are gentle drops of light

At the end of a dream, I wish only for that 


	5. Baragoku Otome

_**Baragoku Otome **_

hyou no you ni utsukushiku watashi  
kikazaru wa yami no kegawa  
tanima no yuri fumitsukete mo  
anata no basho ni mukau tame

kiba wo tateru kaniku no amasa wa  
musubanu mi no fujitsu no yume  
majiwarimashou

nigeteru no ka otteru no ka  
wakaranaku naru made  
watashi wo mite motto fukaku  
obore midare mitsujigoku

mashoku no tsume fushoku no hone  
kishimu oto hibikase  
kore ga ai ka nikuhimi na no ka  
kotae wa hitsuyou desu ka

aa tsukamareta shinzou wa  
anata no koori no you na  
yubi no naka de ikikaeru wa

kanashimi dake kainarashite mo  
yosoou wa chou no bishou  
ashikubi yuwaku kirei na kusari  
naraku no tobira ni tsunagari

shita de nazoru kagiana no saki wa  
chi no aji ni shigeru komichi  
susumemasu ka

daiteru no ka dakareru no ka  
wakaranaku naru hodo  
anata wo miru mawasu ude wa  
saite chitte barajigoku

fujou no tsuki furan no yoru  
kakete wa mata michiru  
kore ga koi demo uragiri demo  
shikabane wa onaji deshou

aa te ni shitsukushita mono kara  
sono me ni iroaseru nara  
nando datte umarekawaru

nigeteru no ka otteru no ka  
wakaranaku naru made  
watashi wo mite motto toraete  
moete guren barajigoku

ikitai no ka ochitai no ka  
mou wakaranai kedo  
kore ga ai de kurushimi naraba  
shuuen ga hoshii desu ne

aa ubaitotte sono kokoro  
rou ni kawariyuku watashi no  
karada no oku tojikomeru wa

* * *

_**Rose Hell Maiden**_

I, as beautiful as a leopard,  
Am dressed in a coat of darkness  
And trample on the lilies of hell  
In order to approach where you are

The sweetness of the fleshy fruit in my fangs  
Is a falsified dream of untied sprouts  
Let's tangle them

Are you escaping or chasing after something?  
You no longer know  
Look at me and go deeper,  
Drowning in the hellish nectar of unrest

Devilish talons and corroded bones  
Make grating and reeling sounds  
Is this love or is it more like hatred?  
Is an answer necessary?

Aa, my tired soul is  
Just as icy as you  
I'm returning to life in your fingers

Even if I can be tamed only by loneliness  
I want the tail of a butterfly  
For my alluring, beautiful ankle-chain  
That connects me to door to Hades

Tracing the tip of the keyhole with my tongue  
Following the path that tastes like luxurious blood  
Am I hastening?

Is this an embrace or is it grudging?  
I just don't know  
I look at your turning arms that are Purposely scattering roses of hell

A dirty moon on a decayed night  
The waning moon is again waxing  
Be it love or be it betrayal  
It's the same corpse

Aa, the thing in this hand that has done it all,  
If fading from those eyes,  
Can be reborn any number of times

Are you escaping or chasing after something?  
You no longer know  
Look at me and be further captured  
In burning crimson roses of hell

Are you wanting to live or wanting to fall?  
Because you do not know yet,  
From this love may come the sadness  
I wish for the demise; don't you?

Aa, that heart is plundering,  
Being imprisoned inside the depths of my body  
As I become penetrated with light.


	6. Utsusemi no Kage

_**Utsusemi no Kage (Empty Cicada's Shadow)**_

HIKARI WO

Maichiru hana no kaori ha amaku sasayaku  
Kurikaesareru owari no nai hokorobi ha  
Chiisa na kizuato sae iyasenai  
Kanashimi no wa kasanete

Anata no te anata no koe  
Anata no omokage wo motometemo  
Tooi doa ha hiraku koto naku  
Toikaketa inochi no imi  
Munashiku ano sora ni kodama-shite hibiku dake

EIEN NO YUME

Taotta hana ha hai to nari kuzurete yuku  
Sekai ga kudasu owari no nai kotowari ha  
Nukeochita toge ga motsu doku no you ni  
Jiwarinetsu wo nokoshita

Anata no te anata no koe  
Anata no omokage ga usuretemo  
Koko ni iru no douka todokete  
Koboreotsu namida no imi  
Munashii kono sekai tsutsumikomi karasu dake

Sakihokoru hikari no hana idaku made

Me wo samasu sono shunkan  
Futatabi ugokidasu yuugi kara  
Nogareru koto yurusareta nara  
Tada hitori yume ni mayoi  
Dare ni mo ai-sarezu yami no naka kuchiru dake sore ha rakuen?

Nagare yuku toki wo koete  
Ikudo to naku tsurugi majietemo  
Nozomu asa ha kuru no deshou ka?  
Kaserareta inochi no imi  
Mizukara no sonzai sore dake ga akashi na no

UTSUROU HA UTSUSEMI NO KAGE

* * *

_**A/N: There was no English translation. If anybody knows the English translation to this song, send me a PM.**_


	7. Watashi no Bara o Haminasai

_**Watashi no Bara o Haminasai (Consume/Eat My Rose)**_

Ibara no kuki o nobashite tawamete  
Watashi ni koboshite  
Shizuku no hitohira

Shuuen o shitte nao  
Saki isogu tsubomi no you ni  
Namami no shinzou wa  
Hitsugi o haideru

Shoujo to iu akashi  
Beni shusu no hone ga naku  
Ubai ni otonae  
Dazai no yubi yo

Yami wa tsuki  
Toge wa mitsu  
Ayasu mono  
Tsuzusareta me wa sanagi  
Uka suru yume o mite

Hikari no gaku o mekutte sagutte  
Yasashiku tsutsunde  
Shunkan no toki o

Rasen no saki e nobotte tagutte  
Hajimete fureatta  
Basho ga hirakareru  
Toiki no atsusa de

Watashi no bara o  
Saa haminasai

Tagaenu yakusoku wa  
Amayaka na chi o wakeru  
Fushoku ni shizumeru  
Miwaku no shita de

Hane o nugu  
Hifu o hagu  
Itaminaki  
Majiwari ni imi wa nai  
Hoshii naraba oku e

Ibara no eda o karamete hodoite  
Watashi o chirashite  
Shizuku ni hitohira

Kokoro no fuchi o egutte mogutte  
Daiji ni dakishimete  
Todomaru koto nado  
Dekinai to shitemo

Anata no bara de  
Aa nemurasete

Ikiteru koto o  
Shitta bakari demo

Hikari no maku ni oborete kurande  
Watashi wa umoreru  
Sakari no shigemi ni

Rasen no saki e nobotte tagutte  
Saigo ni fureatta  
Basho ga tokete yuku  
Namida no omosa de

Watashi no bara o  
Saa haminasai


	8. Alternative

_**Alternative**_

Makimodosu

Sabita shikai wo  
Umetsukushiteiku hanabira

Yukkuri to ochiru tsumetai hikari to kodoku wa dare no?  
Dare to wakeau mono deshou ka

Shiroku togireta shin'en e

Sono kokoro sashinobeta tenohira  
Hateshinai toge ni sarasarete mo  
Erabitoru itami ni umu nukumori  
Watashi dake ga shitteiru

Makiagaru

Kitsuku shimesugita neji ga kodoku na ai wo  
Ai wo jiwari to kezutteiku

Kareta yakusoku dakishimete

Sono kokoro fumikomenai no nara  
Zankoku na hodo muku na watashi e to  
Erabitoru itami mo wake ataete  
Anata dake wo shiritai

Hibiwareta kioku wo tsunagu te de  
Makimodosu  
Ibara no sekaigoto  
Torawareta hari wo susumaseru made  
Kono me wa mada tojinai

Ate no nai shiawase no katachi ni  
Moteasobare soredemo nani wo negau no?


	9. Kanata Kara no Requiem

Kanata kara no Requiem

Muishiki no umi he to moroku kizutsuita karada wo shizumeta  
Kurikaesu omokage ni tada ai ga hoshii to negau

Yure-ugoku inochi ni okuru kanata kara no REKUIEMU  
Utsukushiku zankoku na MERODI

Eien ni kizamareta saka no juuji ni inori wo  
Tsuyo-sugiru omoi wa yugamidasu

Hirogari yuku hamon onaji minamo ni tatazunda shoujo wa  
Yami-iro wo matou hane kono se ni mo hoshii to negau

Garakuta no inochi wo itou anata ni bara no chikai wo  
Kokochi yoku hibiiteru MERODI

Tooku chikaku zawameku shin no juuji ni miserare  
Nagare yuku jikan wa yugamidasu

Futashika na mirai wo yadosu akai hitomi ni nemuri wo  
Rakuen he izanau MERODI

Tsutau sube wo shiranai kokoro ni tomoru hikari wo  
Hisoyaka ni idaita sono mama de...


	10. Pizzicato Biyori

Pizzicato Biyori

Ohi-sama kyou mo gokigen kashira higasa mo bacchiri soubi  
Zekkou no odekake hiyori ne minna keikaku-doori  
Kutsu no RIBON kyutto shimetara iza shuppatsu!  
Fuwari kaze ni notte yuku no

Suki wo neratte juukyo shin'nyuu  
Kizukanai uchi ni zenbu te ni ireru  
Kanpeki!

Itsudemo yudan taiteki kashira tegowai karasu ni chuui  
Sakushi wa tsune ni reisei nano yo minna keikaku no uchi  
Hikyou na shinri kougeki ni yureru kokoro  
Fuwari oishisou na nioi

Kyou no tokoro wa (Onaka suita shi)  
Minogashite ageru saa ie ni kaerou

DOA wo aketara netsuretsu kangei  
Daisuki na egao mattete kureru no  
Amaaku torokeru tamagoyaki ni wa  
Yappari nan ni mo kanawanai kashira  
Shiawase

Kyou mo oyasumi  
Ashita wa hareru kashira...


	11. Midori no Yubi

Midori no Yubi

Midori no hikari yureteru kokoro no mori no naka wo aruku  
Mimi wo sumasu  
Anata no koe ga kikoeru fukai fukai ne de tsungatte  
Chiisana ki tadoritsuita

Ima inoru you ni todoke you inochi no mizu wo

Demo sore wa ude wo tsukamu ibara no tsuru wo  
Torinozokenai no

Sukoshi dake nobita eda ga kanashiku hohoenda

Takusan no kotoba-tachi ga kokoro no umi ni afuredashite  
Kono kodoku tsutaerarezu

Kakete shimatta hitori wa kowai  
Dareka kono te wo totte...

Aa tada massugu todoketai sunao na kimochi  
Sono yubi ga mune wo tsukamu ibara no tsuru wo  
Toki-hogushite yuku  
Yasashiku anata no koe mimi ni hibiite

Sukoshi dake kono jikan ni yasuragi wo mitsuketa


	12. Nemureru Shiro

_**Nemureru Shiro**_

mezameru mae no kuni de  
boku ra wa itsumo  
hoho wo yose ai nagara  
utatta

mishiranu mirai tachi ga  
matte iyou to  
itsuka mayowazu ni  
ototte kurareru you ni

kotori ni mo sazukeyou  
wasure enu  
uta no tsubasa wo

yasashiku ta kanashii  
kimochi wa itsu doko de  
sodatte yuku no darou  
aoi me no naka

kimi dake dakishimeru  
ude wa tsuru to natte  
sotto kara mitsuite  
hanareta ku nai  
lalala

hatenaku tsudzuku sono no  
katasumi ni aru  
kono chiisana sekai de  
nemutta

tsumareta tsubomi umeru  
toburai no tsuchi  
futari hori nagara  
nukumori nokoshite yukou

tada yume wo miru koto ga  
kore hodo ni  
muzukashii nara

itoshikute samishii  
kokoro wa bara bara ni  
hibi wari kasanatte  
hoshi no kagayaki

kimi e to sashi noberu  
kono te wa kaze ni nari  
donna ni tookutemo  
kanarazu todoku

koishikute kanashii  
kimochi wa itsu doko de  
sodatte yuku no darou  
bara no ne no shita

kimi dake dakishimeru  
chikara wa itsu no ma ni  
konna ni tsuyoku nari  
hanashita ku nai  
lalala

* * *

_**The Sleeping Castle**_

we are always  
waking up in front of the country  
while we put our faces together  
we sang

not recognizing our futures  
i will wait  
one day, without wandering  
like i am able to come back

even teaching the little birds  
we are unable to forget  
the feathers of that song

the gentle sadness  
where and when can i find it?  
will it be inside the  
rising green sprout?

holding onto only you  
my arms turn into vines  
softly wrapping around you  
i dont want to be separated  
lalala

i am in the corner  
of the never-ending garden  
with this small world  
we sang

we bury the seeds we picked up  
in the burial grounds  
while we dig  
the warmth will remain

but i am looking at this dream  
even if it is difficult  
to the extent of this

the lovely loneliness  
my heart is scattering  
piling up the cracks  
in the shining stars

reaching out towards you  
this hand turns into the wind  
no matter how far we get  
surely, you will reach me  
lalala

the lovely sorrow  
where and when can i find it?  
will it be inside the  
rising green sprout?

holding onto only you  
my strength is between us  
getting stronger like this  
i never want to be separated  
lalala


	13. Nanashi no Mori

_**Nanashi no Mori**_

Ichinenjuu sakimidareru,  
bara no sono de kuraseta nara  
Watashitachi datte,  
sukoshi mo kawarazu ni  
Toki wo nobotte yukeru kashira**  
**

Mono wo yuwanu niwashi no you ni,  
tsuchi ni kawaita yubi de  
Utsukushii mono dake wo tsukuridasu

Haru no amai tasogare ni mo,  
kogoeru fuyu no BEDDO ni mo  
Itsu mo onaji yume ga orite, de mo,  
kanjiru kokoro wa mou chigau no deshou

Nakuseru mono yuzurenu mono, erabitotte wa  
Sabishisa to akirame,  
uekomu dake nara

Doko ni aru ka wakaranu,  
oshiro wo sagashitsuzukeru no  
Kitto tadoritsukeru to,  
karadajuu doro-darake ni shite

Namida to tameiki to de,  
kita michi wa numachi ni kawatte  
Ato modori wa dekinai kara,  
zutto te wo hiite

Kagami no you ni shizumatta,  
yamiyo no minamo wo nozokeba  
Watashitachi no nozomu mono no,  
subete ga kirabiyaka ni  
Temaneki-shite iru

Sono mukou ni yuku to iu no?  
Nani mo ka mo sute  
Mayakashi ni tobikomu hodo,  
yowaku wa nai

Doko ni aru ka wakaranu,  
oshiro wo sagashitsuzukeru no  
Keshite tadoritsukezu ni,  
mune ga chi-darake ni natte mo

Urotsuku kemonotachi wo osorenai,  
yukeru tokoro made  
Itsu ka kizuku, sore wa me ni wa  
Mienai mono da to

* * *

**_Nameless Forest_**

**_They bloom all year round  
As if they are raised in a rose garden  
We, too, without  
changing a bit  
May rise on above time._**

Like a gardener who does not speak,  
With his fingers parched in the soil,  
Producing only beautiful things.

Into the sweet twilight of spring as well,  
And into the chilled bed of winter,  
Descends the same dream as always,  
But the heart that feels it is different.

Picking out things that cannot be lost,  
Things that cannot be given away,  
Sadness and resignation,  
if you only plant them.

We continue searching for the castle  
that lies we know not where.  
Surely when we come upon it,  
Our entire bodies covered in dust,  
With tears and sighs, the road  
from whence we came will turn to swampland.  
We cannot thereafter return,  
So forever stay our hands.

If we spy upon the surface of the water in the dark  
of night, it will become still like a mirror,  
Everything that we  
wish for, splendidly  
Beckons to us.

Do you say that you will go beyond that?  
Throwing away everything  
I am not so weak as to dive  
Into make-believe.

We continue searching for the castle  
that lies we know not where.  
Surely without finding it,  
Our breasts even covered in blood,  
We will not fear the lurking beasts  
until we reach where we are going.  
Someday we will notice  
that it is something  
That cannot be seen with the eyes.

we continue searching for the tomorrow,  
not knowing if it is really there  
Surely when we come upon it,  
our entire bodies covered in cuts,  
Figures of wandering beasts  
will be known to us  
without pity,  
our truth  
still isn't born.


	14. Chikakute Tooi Yume

Chikakute Tooi Yume

Kurai kaban no naka, tokei to owakare  
Inside the dark box, separated from the clock

Dare ka ga neji wo maku made, hitorikiri nemuru  
I sleep all alone, waiting till someone winds my spring.

Sonna yoru ni, modoritaku nai no  
I don't want to return, to such a night.

Te wo nigitte, hanasanaide ne  
Clasp my hand, and don't let me go.

Yume no kuni made tsurete yuku wa  
I'll take you to the land of dreams.

Koko de issho ni asobimashou  
Let us play here together,

Oshaberi ya oekaki  
Chatting and drawing.

Donna toki mo futari ga suteki ne, kitto  
The two of us will be wonderful together at any time, I'm sure.

Honto wa wakatte iru no (kowakatta)  
In truth, I understand (I was afraid,)

Tsuyoi omoi wa yugami wo umidasu koto wo (mou nigenai)  
That strong feelings give birth to distortion. (I won't run away any more.)

Daiji na hito, kizutsuketaku nai  
I don't want to hurt the person who is precious to me.

Mou daijoubu, kowaku nai wa  
I'm all right now. I'm not afraid

Hitori ja nai to kizuita kara  
Because I realized that I'm not alone.

Omoiatte ireba  
As long as we care for one another,

Hanaretete mo kokoro wa issho ne, zutto...  
Though we may be apart, our hearts will always be together, forever...


End file.
